


La Invitación

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	La Invitación

Volví a casa hacia el anochecer junto a Bobby, mi amigo de la infancia. Estacionó enfrente a mi casa y nos despedimos. Vi que el nuevo vecino estaba en el marco de la puerta de su casa, mirando el auto, o en el peor de los casos, mirándonos. Salí del auto pero Bobby me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca.

— ¿No crees que es hora? — preguntó sin soltarme.

— ¿Hora para qué? — pregunté mirándolo. Vi que el nuevo vecino comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros.

— Para que demos el siguiente paso.

_ ¿Qué? _

— No — contesté tratando de zafarme de su agarre. Sentí como el auto bajaba levemente y vi al nuevo vecino apoyado en el techo del auto, mirando a Bobby seriamente.

— Suéltala — dijo sin más.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? No te metas.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré — ¿Podrías soltarme? — dije.

— Suéltala — repitió el vecino.

Bobby me soltó, cerré la puerta de un portazo y el nuevo vecino se separó del auto. Bobby arrancó y se fue más rápido de lo que vino. Volqué mi mirada al nuevo vecino. Era alto de estatura, su piel era blanca, sus rasgos eran fuertes y su musculatura era normal. Su cabello era negro y tenía unos inmutables ojos celestes. Quedé colgada mirando su belleza hasta que me sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, acercándose a mí, con un acento ruso fuerte. Lo sabía porque tenía un compañero de clases que hablaba ruso.

— Si — le contesté —. Bienvenido al barrio.

— ¡Qué bienvenida! — exclamó sonriendo — Soy Luka, el nuevo vecino. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

— Sí, vi que traían tus cosas hoy de mañana — expliqué.

— Ojalá no te haya despertado el ruido.

Nuestra conversación transcurría en medio de la noche, tenuemente iluminados por la luminaria de la calle, en el jardín delantero de mi casa. Nuestro ánimo era similar, evaluándonos el uno al otro.

— No me dijiste tu nombre — dijo él.

—  _ ¡Marie!  _ — me llamaron. Me di media vuelta y vi a mi madre en el porche. Tomé a Luka del antebrazo, sintiendo sus bíceps, y lo llevé ante mi madre. Mi madre bajó los escalones.

— Mamá, él es Luka. El nuevo vecino.

— Oh, un gusto conocerte. ¿Eres de por aquí?

— No, señora. Soy de Rusia.

Me sorprendí a mí misma aun sosteniendo el antebrazo de Luka. Lo solté como si su brazo quemara, Luka lo notó. Sus ojos se desconectaron de mi madre y se posaron en los míos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te trajo hasta Estados Unidos? — le preguntó mi madre. Luka dejó de mirarme profundamente y volvió a mirar a mi progenitora.

— Mis padres se mudaron aquí por trabajo.

— Eso es genial — contestó mi madre no tan impresionada —. Oh, que tonta soy. ¿Quisieras entrar a cenar con nosotros? ¿Cómo una bienvenida? No te sientas obligado de aceptar si no quieres.

— Sería un honor — contestó mirándome a mí.

— Deberías decirle a tus padres, para que se unan también — dijo mi madre ya dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia dentro de la casa.

— No será necesario, no se encuentran — dijo él —. Están trabajando.

Mi madre lo miró, casi dedicándole un sentido pésame por no pasar una velada con sus padres. Nos dirigimos a la casa, mi madre se fue a la cocina, pero antes de entrar Luka, él paró y me miró desde afuera. Lo miré extrañada. Y como si me leyera la mente se explicó.

— En mi familia esperamos a que nos inviten a pasar. Vemos de mala educación entrar a una casa sin permiso. Ya sabes, costumbres.

— Oh, claro. Sí, sí. Puedes pasar, eres bienvenido en esta casa — dije en repuesta a su comentario. Él asintió y entró a la casa —. Eres como un vampiro, necesitas invitación para entrar en casa habitada — le comenté mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él sonrió... pero no por mi comentario, sino porque literalmente lo había invitado a regresar a mitad de la noche para beber nuestra sangre.


End file.
